Leaving
by apartmentstairs
Summary: She had to leave, she couldn't take it anymore. Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone, so this is the first fanfic I have ever written. It's just a oneshot, unless you guys think I should keep it going. Please review, and feel free to be honest. I want to know if this sucks or not! Thanks!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton.  
**

The house was dark and quiet. Tinsley lay motionless on the bed, waiting to hear any sign of his arrival. It was another night alone, another fight waiting to happen and another night that Randy undoubtedly spent in bed with someone other than her. Her breath caught in her chest at the very thought of some other woman touching Randy. The idea that he was sleeping with other people wasn't new, she estimated it had been going on for at least two years, but that didn't stop the hurt from coursing through her veins every time she thought about it.

Every night Tinsley plotted her exit. She planned how she would leave, who she would stay with, what she would say. She'd thought it through so many times she even had an idea of what outfit she would wear. But her plans were always cut short. Because every single morning when she woke up she didn't find a pompous asshole who couldn't remain faithful, instead she found a sliver of a man so filled with pain and depression he felt he had no other choice but to hurt other people.

When they'd first met Randy would have moved the world for her. He asked her to quit her job so that she could come on the road with him, he'd asked her to move her belongings from her small dingy apartment to his huge house, he'd called her a thousand times a day on the rare occasions they were apart. But somewhere along the way they'd hit a seemingly impassable roadblock in their relationship. Suddenly he left her at home more often, and became increasingly harder to contact by phone. She'd known it was the beginning of the end then. She also knew that on the rare times he returned her calls while on the road that he was with his fling of the night. He got some sick satisfaction out of talking to his girlfriend on the phone while he was with the girl he'd be having sex with later.

But tonight, tonight after four years of being with a man who only told her he loved while they had sex, Tinsley was leaving. Her bags were already packed, neatly placed in the corner. Her car keys were on the table by the door just waiting to be stuck in the ignition. The only thing she was waiting for was Randy. She figured she would have the decency to tell Randy she was leaving to his face, a courtesy he hadn't offered her when he'd checked out emotionally all those years ago.

The clicked shut ripping Tinsley from her thoughts. Her whole body tensed as she sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

Randy walked into the bedroom and flipped the light on. Tinsley drew in her breath quickly at the sight of him, something she had done so many times she'd lost count. No matter how bad things got, she could never get over how beautiful he was. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, not bothering to notice her bags in the corner.

"Why are you still up?" he asked allowing his jeans to fall to the ground as he spoke. He collapsed onto the bed with a little groan before she could answer. Tinsley stood up, she knew she couldn't trust herself in the bed with him.

"We need to talk." she said.

"We'll have to talk in the morning, I'm exhausted."

"No, now."

He rolled onto his back and raised his eyebrows at her with an annoyed grunt escaping from his lips.

"Fine, what's so important that we can't discuss it in the morning over breakfast?"

"Randy, I can't live like this anymore." Tinsley said, her delicate voice starting to shake.

"Live like what?" he asked pushing himself up onto his elbows and knitting his eyebrows together.

"Like- Randy, you know what I am talking about. You aren't dumb, so don't act like you are. It's over. I'm leaving." Tinsley said in one fast breath.

His mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O' and a look of hurt crossed over his face. Tinsley felt her knees go weak and for a moment she could feel herself trying to will herself to stay. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thought. She braced herself for him to scream at her, so she was shocked when he very softly said

"Tinsy, don't be like this." Randy got to his feet in one swift motion and made a move towards her.

Tinsley stumbled backwards and held out her arms signaling him to stop.

"Randy, stop. No. We aren't going to do this. This has been a long time coming and I'm through. I've made up my mind." Tinsley cursed herself as the first tear escaped from her eye. She knew that once she started crying she would not be able to stop.

She spun around and grabbed the first of her bags. She glided past him and hurried to down the stairs to her car.

She left the trunk open as she ran back inside to get the rest of her bags as quickly as possible.

Randy sat on the bed watching her go back and forth as she loaded up her life into her tiny mini cooper. He hated that car, but it was the one she wanted so he'd surprised her with it as a birthday present a year ago.

Finally, when the last of her bags were loaded she returned to their bedroom. Their bedroom, which was now just HIS bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and just looked at him for a long time. It was already late and Tinsley's best friend, Megan, was waiting on her. Megan had been the first person Tinsley broke the news too, and she had graciously offered her home to her best friend for as long as she needed it. After what seemed like hours she walked to the bed, pulled his head up so he was looking at her and kissed his cheek. Then she slowly turned around and walked out of the room. When he heard the door shut he knew she had walked out of his life.


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter but I wanted to apologize for how long it's taken me. I had the whole thing written, but I changed my mind about the direction I wanted to take so I am now re-writing. So in short, it's coming I promise! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy lately and I couldn't make up my mind on how to write this chapter! Anywho thanks so much to ILoveJohnCena54 and Yakitori-Chan for reviewing! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a name, that means I don't own that person!  
**

*Four months later*

"Heeelllloooo, earth to Tinsley!" Megan said impatiently waving her hand in front of Tinsley's face. Tinsley couldn't help but notice how large her best friends hands were. A 'flaw' that Megan complained about daily.

"Sorry. What?" She asked shaking the thought of Megan's huge hands out of her head.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing." Tinsley said casting a glance across the room again. Two tables away sat an adorable little boy with blond hair and glasses. His black t-shirt was a few sizes too big for him but it was the writing on it that had caught her attention. 'Age of Orton', something she'd read a thousand times but before it had brought a smile to her face, now it felt like a punch to the gut. She knew it was silly, Randy was extremely popular, especially in this town. He had grown up here after all. She would have to get used to seeing fans, she would have to get used to probably seeing him. The town was small, they were bound to run into each other eventually. Tinsley cringed at the thought.

"Oh." Megan said following Tinsley's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, it's no big deal. Come on, we better go. I have a class in half an hour." Tinsley said quickly gathering her mess. She avoided looking at the little boy as she went to the trashcan.

After the break-up Tinsley had stayed with Megan for a month. In that month she had picked up the phone a million times with the intention of calling Randy, apologizing, and getting back together with him. But she'd always stopped just before pressing the call button. Once Megan had grown tired of Tinsley's moping she'd poked and prodded at her until she finally got out of bed. They started slowly, easing Tinsley back into the real world. They took trips to the mall, got their nails done, even had massages. And then Tinsley got a job. Before Randy, (and that's how she was categorizing her life, 'before Randy' and 'after Randy') she'd worked as a ballet teacher. Her old job was more than eager to rehire her even after such a long period of time. Tinsley found happiness in her job. Monday through Friday she got to interact with three different groups of girls (and one boy) daily. Everyday she got to teach them the steps, the posture, the language and everyday she got to see them progress. Saturdays and Sundays were spent with Megan and their friends. Sometimes they went out but mostly they stayed in and watched movies or embarrassed themselves at Rock Band.

Tinsley got an apartment two months after the break-up. It was a cute loft apartment, perfect for a single lady. She'd painted the loft, her bedroom, hot pink. It was a girl's only zone and the color reflected that. By month three Tinsley was back in the swing of things. She only found herself thinking of Randy occasionally. She thought of him whenever a guy hit on her and she thought of him whenever she passed Raw on tv. But, worst of all, sometimes when she had a bad day she thought of him while she was lying in bed. She'd imagine his arms around her or she'd think about how he talked in his sleep. She became extremely lonely those nights, but the next day she always felt better. Life had, finally, returned to some level of normalcy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy sat uncomfortably on the couch in his dressing room. He'd won his match that night but the satisfaction just wasn't there. Instead he felt incredibly anxious. Since the break-up he'd only spent a few days at home. And on those days he'd stayed holed up, not daring to go out and risk running into her. But now he had a full two weeks off and no groceries which guaranteed him at least one trip into the real world. 'Maybe I can get Mom to go for me.' he thought before shaking his head. He knew he was being silly, they were both adults and it would happen eventually. They lived in the same town! But no matter what he told himself, every time he thought of seeing her his stomach churned and his heartbeat raced.

When they had broken up Randy had thrown himself into his 'pre Tinsley' life. He spent long hours at the gym, ate dinner on the couch when he was at home, and went out almost every night. He indulged in women, a habit he hadn't given up even with Tinsley but now he did it without the guilty feeling of having a girlfriend at home. To the outside, he looked unaffected by the termination of his four year long relationship. More than one Diva had whispered about how he was emotionless after seeing him chat up some girl at a bar. But Randy knew that he was just putting a band aid on a cut that required stitches. He spent the majority of everyday replaying what an asshole he'd been to Tinsley. He hated himself for treating her the way he had. The truth was he loved her and he wanted her back but he was to proud to call and apologize. Every time he brought a girl back to his hotel room he got to spend a couple of hours not thinking about Tinsley but when the morning light came and he saw a naked girl in bed next to him his heart ached with so much guilt that he had to leave. He always left a note, asking the girl to be gone by the time he got back. His father had told him to 'man up' and call Tinsley. His mother had begged him to get her back. His brother and sister had all but stopped talking him since the split. But whenever he picked up his phone to call her he stopped himself. He didn't deserve her, and he knew she wouldn't take him back. He'd hurt her too badly.

"Hey man. John said suddenly entering the room with considerable noise. Tinsley and Randy has always made fun of him for his inability to walk normally. John Cena stomped everywhere. On nights when they had consumed a few drinks, or were just feeling silly, Randy and Tinsley would hop around, waving their hands in their faces and shouting "You can't see me, but you can HEAR me!!" They'd always collapse with laughter after that.

"Hey."

"What's wrong with you?" John asked nonchalantly as he plopped down next to Randy on the couch. He knew what was wrong, he'd been best friends with Randy for years and he saw through his 'everything is fine' routine.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Randy lied, running his hand over his bare head. Tinsley preferred him with a little hair so he'd made sure to keep his head shaved as close to his scalp as possible since she'd left. He knew it was childish, and most assuredly unnoticed by Tinsley who had barely watched Raw on tv when they were together 'I prefer to be there live' she'd said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it." John said scoffing and glancing down at his phone. He was texting Tinsley, they were good friends and he had told both Randy and her that he was not going to pick sides in their break-up.

*What are you going to do for your vacation?* her last text read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked his voice unsteady with agitation.

*I'm not sure, I may be coming with Randy to St. Louis so I can visit you* John texted before looking up at his friend and saying:

"Randal, don't play dumb. I know what's bothering you. It's okay to be scared, it's even okay to be upset."

"Felix, don't play therapist. I'm not scared, I'm not upset. I am tired. End of discussion, next topic." Randy snapped as John's phone vibrated.

*Really? Don't get my hopes up if you aren't going to come see me! Lol*

John looked at Randy who sat, arms folded like a pouting child, and sighed. He wasn't thrilled about the two week vacation either. His family were on a cruise and the majority of his friends were in the WWE and would be going to their own homes for the vacation.

"Yo Randal, how about I come to St. Louis with you? I don't have anything going on at home and I need to find something to do for two weeks."

"You can only come if you promise not to be my makeshift therapist." Randy mumbled.

"I make no promises. But I'll try my best."

"Sounds like a plan. I leave in the morning at eight, you better try to get a seat on my flight."

John smiled and hit 'reply' on his phone.

*Get your hopes up, I'm coming to the Lou!*


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to xoxLiveLifexox and xDarexToXDream for reviewing! i'm sorry the chapters have been so short, i will try to make the next one longer. i'm writing several fics at the moment and surprise surprise they all seem to be about Randy (except for my Ted Dibiase story hehe) so keep an eye out for them, i'll try to post them soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any name you recognize!  
**

Tinsley tried to calm herself before getting out of bed. She'd been texting John on and off in the last few days and knew that he and Randy where flying into St. Louis today. They'd agreed to have lunch tomorrow but that wasn't why her stomach insisted on doing summersaults every few minutes.

Every time she knew Randy was in town, and she always knew courtesy of their mutual friends, Tinsley felt sick until he was gone. And it wasn't just because she was scared of running into him, it was that she found herself thinking more and more about him when he was there. She tried to imagine what he was doing, and if she was really feeling bad, she wondered about who he was doing it with. They were broken up but every time she thought of him with another girl she felt a pang of jealousy. Jealousy, an emotion she hadn't felt all those times she knew he was with other woman while they were together. But that was different, when he was her boyfriend she knew she _had_ him. There was no need to be jealous then, because no matter who Randy slept with he was still her boyfriend.

The knock at her door convinced Tinsley to get out of bed. She walked slowly to the door, not wanting to hear Megan's complaints so early in the day. They'd made plans to go swimming days ago and when Megan saw that Tinsley was not yet ready to go she was sure to be annoyed.

"You aren't ready? I just talked to Jessi, she's almost here. You better hurry up." Megan said cheerfully as she walked in and headed right to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." Tinsley mumbled shutting the door and pausing in front of the mirror to study her appearance. Her long wavy chestnut brown hair hung boringly past her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed dull against her sun kissed complexion. Tinsley sighed audibly and joined her best friend in the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy hurried up the stairs and threw his bags into the master bedroom. Without so much as glancing around he ran back downstairs to meet John who was coming out of the kitchen.

Randy had agreed to John staying with him before he could actually think it through. Not that he didn't love his friend, and he was happy to have some companionship, but John's presence also ruined his current sleeping situation. He hadn't spent one night in the master bedroom since Tinsley left him. He hadn't meant for that to happen but after spending that first night curled up alone in the guest bedroom he couldn't bring himself to go back to sleeping in his old bed, _their_ old bed. But the smiling man standing in front of him insured that he would indeed be doing jut that.

"Dude, you have got like, no food. At all." John said sitting opposite from where Randy has just positioned himself on the couch.

"I know, I'm going to call my Mom in a minute to see if she will go to the store for me." Randy said fumbling with the remote.

John cocked his head and laughed loudly.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Uh, no." Randy said, allowing a bit of agitation to enter his tone.

"Why would you send your mom? We are grown men."

Randy thought for a minute before answering with an excuse he hoped John would buy.

"I'm a terrible grocery shopper. I spend a lot of money and come home with next to nothing. Plus I hate shopping and Mom loves it."

"Well you are in luck, I'm a great grocery shopper. Come on, let's go. I'm starving." John stood up and looked down at Randy challenging him to argue.

Randy simply ignored him and flipped through the channels. But he knew he had no choice. It was either go now, or go later and the latter would result in lots of bitching from John.

"I'll get my keys." he said finally pushing himself off the couch and intentionally ramming his shoulder into John's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If her life was a horror movie Tinsley was pretty sure she would be killed at the swimming pool. The pool was shared by the entire apartment complex but she had never seen another soul there. That made it the perfect setting for her to be attacked by the sadistic killer, and everyone knew that scary movies loved to kill scantily clad girls.

"That's such a cute suit." Jessi said wading chest deep into the clear water and nodding at Tinsley at the same time.

"Thanks, I bought it last week when Megan dragged me to the mall." Tinsley said adjusting her top before splashing Megan. It was a cute bathing suit, the saleslady had practically begged Tinsley to buy it after seeing it on her. Megan had agreed, loudly, so Tinsley had purchased the ridiculously priced bright yellow one piece.

"When are you going to get to see John?" Megan asked returning Tinsley's splash with a bigger one of her own.

"Tomorrow. We're going to have lunch."

"Why not today?" Jessi asked.

"Because I'm sure that they are tired from the flight. Plus John said that they might be going to Randy's parents for dinner tonight." Tinsley said allowing Randy's name to pass through her lips. She'd only said the name a few times in the past few months and every time it had sounded awkward. As if their break up had turned his name foreign and hard to pronounce.

"Tired? They were in South Carolina, that's like a two hour flight!" Megan shouted before flinching slightly.

Jessi and Tinsley both turned to face the tall blond whose face was a bright shade of pink. Tinsley couldn't help but have a slight smile on her lips.

"How do you know they were in South Carolina?" Tinsley asked finally.

"Busted." Jessi said laughing loudly.

"I, um, I watched Raw.."

"She watches every week!" Jessi giggled before Megan splashed her directly in the face.

Tinsley sat in shock for a few seconds before she too burst into laughter. Megan hated wrestling. She had refused to watch any of the shows and she'd only been to one taping. She claimed it was barbaric and 'stupid'. This revelation was just the kind of laugh Tinsley needed after her lousy morning.

"How long have you been watching?" Tinsley spat out in between fits of laughter.

Megan's pink face turned to bright red eliciting more giggles from Jessi and Tinsley.

"Around…a year I guess." Megan mumbled.

"A YEAR?? A _year!!_ This is hilarious." Tinsley said clutching her flat stomach and looking at her embarrassed friend.

"Yes. It started that one night we all watched it together and I kinda got sucked into the storylines..so I kept watching."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have at least all watched it together." Tinsley pulled her hair into a bun while she waited for her friends response.

"Because I knew you would both laugh at me like you're doing now."

"Well, it _is_ funny. But I haven't been watching, fill me in." Tinsley said happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy knew that with his current persona, the Viper a cold hearted maniacal monster, that he wasn't supposed to have fans. But he was happy when he was recognized by a few people at the grocery store and they'd told him how much they enjoyed watching him on tv. Of course they were in his hometown so it was to be expected but still nice. He'd even posed for a few pictures. He hoped that the pictures wouldn't show how nervous he had been. The entire time, an hour because John was very particular about what he bought, he'd peeked around the corners expecting to see Tinsley. He'd breathed a huge sigh of relief when they'd returned to his car two hundred dollars poorer and headed home without seeing her.

"Just so you know," John said before taking a huge bite of the frozen pizza they'd nearly burned while playing a video game "I'm going to have lunch with Tinsley tomorrow."

Randy gripped his water bottle tighter at the mention of her name but quickly released it when John gave him and odd look. He knew that John would see her eventually, they were friends and John had made it absolutely clear that he had no intentions of cutting ties with her when they broke up.

"Oh, cool. Have fun."

"We will. We are going to Kellermans. At one."

"Oookaay." Randy said slowly not sure why John was providing all this detail.

"Well I know that you always talk about that place and I wanted to make sure you didn't plan on eating there tomorrow or something. I know you'd crap you pants if you saw her."

Randy rolled his eyes and said

"I'm not going to eat out after I just spent $200 on groceries dumbass. Is she going to pick you up? If not I can get you a list of cab companies, because you sure as hell aren't driving my car."

"She's picking me up." John said.

Randy nodded and that was the end of the discussion.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay and sorry for how short this is. I'm having a hard time deciding what I want to do with this story. SO..it might be going on hiatus for a little while. But, I'm working on another Randy story and I'm having a good time writing my Ted Dibiase Jr story and hell I might even throw in a Cody fic just so I have the whole Legacy trio! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it might be the last one for awhile, or until I get some inspiration. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any names you recognize.  
**

Randy rolled over and hoped the clock would read a time that was acceptable to get up. He'd spent the whole night tossing and turning. He'd even watched infomercials and was a little tempted to buy the 'slap chop' even though he didn't cook. He was relieved to see the numbers 7:26 and rolled off of the bed. He tip toed down the stairs, not wanting to wake John who along with not being able to walk without stomping was also a very light sleeper. He flipped the light on in the kitchen and sat at the table. He needed to eat but the very thought of food made him want to puke. He tapped his fingers on the table and sighed heavily. Since John was going out for lunch he knew he could get a couple of hours of sleep, but he didn't care about sleep. He'd spent many hours the night before thinking about Tinsley. She was coming to pick John up and he wondered if she would get out and knock or if she would just honk the horn to signal her arrival. He hoped she would just honk because he feared that if he saw her he might break down to tears, and Randy Orton, does not cry.

"Hey man, what's for breakfast?" John asked

Randy snapped his head up from the table and glanced at the clock on the oven. It said 9:00am. He'd fallen asleep at the table.

"Whatever you make for yourself." Randy said stretching his arms over his head and moaning a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* A Few Hours Later*

Tinsley sat at the end of the road gripping the steering wheel harder than she ever had. She had three minutes before she was late picking up John, she was two minutes away from where John was, and she was about a minute away from throwing up. It had been a mistake telling John she'd pick him up. She hadn't gone to Randy's house since the split, hell she avoided even driving by the subdivision. Her cell phone chirping in the passenger seat distracted her long enough to stop thinking about throwing up. John's name flashed on the screen, Tinsley pressed the green button to take his call.

"Hey Tinsy, where are you at?"

"Hey John. Oh, I'm almost there. In fact, I just pulled onto the street. You'll be waiting outside right?" Tinsley asked putting the car in drive and easing back onto the road.

"Yes, relax I won't make you come to the door." John said with a slight chuckle.

"See you in a minute."

Tinsley's breath caught in her throat when she pulled in the driveway. The house looked exactly the same, it even looked empty since Randy always parked in the garage. Much to her chagrin John was not outside. She reached for her phone but before she could dial his number the door swung open. A gasp escaped from her lips as she looked behind John and saw Randy. He was standing at the door, waiting to close it behind John. She took in what she could of him from her very short and obstructed view. He was still tall, he still had tattoos, and he was still, of course, gorgeous. Tinsley shook her head and plastered a smile on her face as John climbed in her car.

"Fuck, I hate your tiny car." John moaned.

"Oh it's so nice to see you too!" Tinsley exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're looking as beautiful as ever." John said leaning over and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." Tinsley said shifting into gear and speeding away from the house.

Randy watched her car drive away and craned his neck to see her car until it was no longer humanly possible. He'd gone to the door on purpose, to get a look at her and he had succeeded. Now he wished he'd stayed on the couch. He hadn't got a great look but from what he could see she was just as beautiful as ever. He didn't know what he had expected but some evil piece of him wanted her to be a mess. But he knew that was damn near impossible, she had always been strong, stronger than him really. He wondered if she even missed him like he missed her. He assumed that she didn't since he'd been so awful to her.

Randy yelled loudly, punched a pillow on the sofa, threw the pillow off of the sofa, and collapsed on the sofa. He yawned and told himself that the moisture in his eyes was from the yawn, and not the large crack in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinsley loved John, and in an alternate universe she would have been happy to date him. But ever since they'd met she'd thought of him as the brother she never had. They spent the whole lunch laughing and joking but when dessert came John got suddenly very serious.

"So, Tinsley, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, it was hard at first but everything is falling into place now." Tinsley said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"It's hard for him too." John said scooping the ice cream into his spoon and licking it clean. He rarely indulged in sweets but Tinsley had persuaded him.

"Yeah." Tinsley said. She wanted to roll her eyes and pretend to hate Randy but hearing John say he that had softened her heart a little. She guessed she would always have some sort of feelings for him.

"Seriously, he's been a nervous wreck since we've been here."

"Why?" Tinsley asked picking the cherry off of the sundae and popping it in her mouth.

"He's scared he's going to see you."

Tinsley felt her stomach jerk. It was just like him to have the same fear as her.

"Why? I won't claw his eyes out or anything. I don't even have nails." Tinsley said holding out her hands and laughing, hoping she could lighten the mood. John just smiled.

"Tinsley, he's still in love with you."

Tinsley scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"John, I hope you didn't come here to play match maker, because it's not happening. It's over."

"Of course I didn't." John said letting out a laugh of his own. He patted Tinsley's hand and gave her a smile, he had just lied to her. He was going to get Randy and Tinsley back together if it was the last thing her ever did. He couldn't take much more of Randy's moping and he wanted to see his best friends back together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi all, here is a really really really short update. I'm having some writers block but found a little inspiration for this story. I should be updating again soon (before next week). Sorry for the delay and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, unfortunately.  
**

Tinsley sat alone in her apartment staring at the blue plastic tub in front of her. There were certain things she had taken after the break up that she didn't unpack. Pictures, gifts, letters, and a t shirt of Randy's that she had stolen. She hadn't expected to look at this stuff again for a very long time but her lunch with John and what he had said had her taking a walk down memory lane.

She'd decided that John was full of shit, no way that Randy-can't-be-without-a-woman Orton was still in love with her. He probably had plans to move his new girl in shortly. Tinsley mentally scolded herself for letting that thought bother her.

She sighed heavily and removed the lid and began to go through the boxes content.

* * *

Randy was trying to think of a smooth way to ask about John's lunch with Tinsley. John, who knew that Randy wanted to know, had remained tight lipped about the whole thing, no small feat knowing what a big mouth he was.

"So, what are you doing today?" John asked coming into the kitchen.

"Um..nothing. What are you doing?"

"Nothing I guess."

"You can do things without me, Cena. I'm not your keeper."

"Well I kind of can't seeing as you won't let me drive your cars. And besides Tinsley has plans today."

Randy tensed slightly but kept his calm.

"Oh, really?" he said nonchalantly hoping that John would continue talking.

"Yep. We should go play paintball, I saw a place yesterday."

"I'm gonna pass on that, getting shot with balls of paint isn't my idea of fun. You should call Nathan though, he loves that kind of shit."

"No, I came to St. Louis to hang out with you, and we haven't done anything." John said moving to the refrigerator and getting a Coke. "Hey, we should go out tonight. Have a few beers."

Randy sighed, he didn't want to go out but like always John would bug him to death if he said no. On the bright side, he hoped he could get John to open up about Tinsley if he had some alcohol in him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." he said.

* * *

Tinsley was halfway through the box and surprisingly tear free, then she came upon the pictures. There were a lot of albums, they'd seemed to take pictures of everything, and just seeing them made her eyes water a little. She considered not opening them but decided to just get it over with. She opened the first one to the first page and smiled. It was, ironically, the first picture they'd taken as a couple. She was sitting on his lap at his parents house. They were on the mantle, his hand was firmly on her hip and they looked impossibly happy. After all the turmoil of their relationship Tinsley would still give anything to go back to that moment, when he loved her and she loved him and everything just seemed right. She got a few pages in the album before she began to cry, the albums served as an almost daily chronicle of their relationship. Nearly all their first were documented, first wedding attended together, first taping she had attended, first anniversary etc. She finished the first album before taking a breather.

She walked to her kitchen and looked at her cell phone. She had a new text from John.

**Please review!!!!**


End file.
